


Transformers wumptober

by winter_willow



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gore, M/M, Stabbing, Whumptober, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:03:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_willow/pseuds/winter_willow
Summary: Various drabbles of transformers for wumptober.





	1. Wumptober part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt "No. Stop!" Pharma has a new game for Ratchet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gore warning.

The scent of spilt energon had filled the air. Pharma ran a digit over his favored tools. The sickening smell had become all too familiar to him. He had heard movement come from his latest patient. “Don’t bother trying to escape. You’re in no shape for leaving the med bay Ratchet,” the crazed medic chuckled. 

The scent of spilt energon had filled the air. Pharma ran a digit over his favored tools. The sickening smell had become all too familiar to him. He had heard movement come from his latest patient. “Don’t bother trying to escape. You’re in no shape for leaving the med bay Ratchet,” the crazed medic chuckled. 

“What stupid plan do you have in mind this time. No, let me guess. Another failed game,” the old medic spat. 

Pharma’s wings gave a slight twitch. He dropped a wrench he had been holding. Giving a fake chuckle he answered, “I almost forgot how humorous you could be. Not that it matters. No. I do think you’ll like this new game of mine.” 

Ratchet scoffed. “Don’t start getting sick on me now,” Pharma warned. Ratchet rolled his optics. 

Pharma flashed Ratchet a sinister smile. He held a device in his servos. Ratchet’s optics widened. “You wouldn’t,” he growled. Ratchet knew of the chaos the device was capable of causing. It was certainly something a crazed medic like Pharma shouldn’t have had in his possesion.

Pharma beamed, “I would, and I will. Now stay still.” “No. Stop!” Ratchet demand as he jerked around on the medical berth. 

The crazed medic had forced a slot open on the side of Ratchet’s helm. He forced the cord into an exposed port. Ratchet gave an agonized cry as his system began to shut down. 

“There there. It’ll be all over soon enough. Tell all of those you couldn’t save I said hello,” Pharma said. He gave his former friend a kiss on the helm. 

Ratchet’s frame surged forward and slammed back into the medical berth. His optics burned bright till they became dull. “Goodnight my love,” Pharma quietly said. He turned away to proceed to the next step of his new “game”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've thought about adding this to my pet!Ratchet story. Its outline is on tumblr.


	2. Wumptober part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drift, Rodimus, Ultra Magnus have been added to the drabble wump list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gore and stabbing warning.

Rodimus tossed and turned. He heard the screams of those who had perished in Nyon. Optimus stood before him. Giving the young captain a disapproving look, his voice echoed, “you've failed Rodimus. Their blood is on your servos.” “What?! Optimus, you know what happened back in Nyon,” Rodimus angrily cried out. 

He wanted to say more. But, nothing came out when he spoke. Rodimus prepared to attack Optimus. He wasn't expecting to hear a voice cry out, “OUCH! Rodimus!” 

The young captain online his optics. Before him sat Drift. The tired samurai was rubbing his side. Rodimus’s optics widened. “Drift, sorry. I…” “Had another nightmare. I know,” Drift said softly. 

He kissed the top of his beloved’s helm. “Please try to get some rest. I'll be right here beside you,” the samurai reassured. Rodimus gave him a nod. “Goodnight my knight,” the young captain said with a yawn. “Sleep well captain, “ the TIC answered. 

Drift had kept to his word. He watched over his lover. Silently he envied Rodimus. The captain had been able to sleep. Where as he hadn't slept in a while. 

Insomnia had taken over the TIC. He had been trying to figure out what had happened to his Amica. No one had given him any answers. Rodimus would often reassure Drift that the crew was searching for Ratchet. They just didn't have a clue as to where he had disappeared. 

Giving a small sigh, the swordsmech slipped off of the shared berth. He walked out of the habsuit and headed towards Rodimus’s office. From there, he’d see if he could find any leads. 

Upon arriving to the captain’s office, Drift froze. Someone was inside Rodimus’s office. Drawing a blade the samurai prepared to attack. 

Drift waited for the intruder to step out. As the tall figure walked out of the office, Drift gave way for an attack. A gurgled noise came from the intruder. 

“Scrap,” Drift hissed as he realized what he had done. No wanting to cause any more damage, the TIC left the blade lodged in the mech’s frame. “I’m sorry Ultra Magnus. I’ll be back with someone to help you,” he promised. 

Drift transformed and sped off to the med bay. He hadn't noticed Megatron walking past him as he sped towards the med bay. The samarai came to a speeding halt as he came to the emergency doors. Transforming back he ran through the doors. 

First Aid was on duty. Drift went to him and hurriedly explained what had happened. First Aid didn't respond immediately. It wasn't long though he gave a concerned look towards Drift. Grabbing medical supplies, First Aid quickly left the med bay.


End file.
